Kingdom Hearts X
by AllHailBob13
Summary: New hero, same enemies. Follow Ookami on his quest to bring back his world while trying to stop Organization XIII and learn about the mysterious Kingdom Key X.
1. Chapter 1: Life

Ch. 1: Life

_Life is so boring at times _Ookami thought to himself as he sat on the bus, waiting to get to his school. _Sometimes I…._ He lost his train of thought because of a buzz he felt from his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and saw that it was a text message from his friend Mune.

"Hey bro. What's up?" the text said. He wasn't really her brother, but she considered him a brother. It was a little inside joke that they have been using for awhile.

So he hit the REPLY button and began typing away, "Hey sis, nothing much, u?" Then he regained his train of though. Sometimes I wish I could do something adventurous, something that would… Another vibration interrupted him. He grabbed his phone again and this time it was a message from Chikyuu, another one of Ookami's friends.

"Hey dude what's up?" the message said.

"Nothing much, almost 2 the school, c'ya there." Just as he put his phone back down, it buzzed with the reply from Mune.

"Nothing, at school. W8in for u and Chikyuu, as usual…" Ookami and Chikyuu's buses were always a few minutes behind Mune's. So she always made that joke.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm almost there so chill." Just as he hit SEND his bus pulled into his school.

Before the bus stopped outside of his school, Ookami took off his hood showing his face in the faint dawn lighting. His face was slightly rough, making him look a little older then what he actually has. He also put on his slightly oval shaped glasses that he hung on his shirt. After he put his glasses on, he looked down at his two accessories of choice, a brown arrowhead necklace with a wolf on it and silver guitar pick necklace with a black dragon on it. He wore these at all times except when he slept and did when he did anything that could risk them rusting.

The bus finally came to a stop. So he brushed his medium-short, dark brown hair back with his hand and stood up, showing off his height. He wasn't the tallest kid in school, but he was up there. He let the person in the seat behind him go by before he got out of his seat and walked off the bus.

He stepped off the bus and looked around real quick before meeting his friends at their usual spot.

"Hey Ookami! Over here!"

He looked over and saw it was Chikyuu. Chikyuu was an average height, black haired advanced student who was stronger then he looked, kind of like Ookami. He was always wearing a gold chain necklace with a golden cross, even though you couldn't' see it, it was always there.

"Oh, hey Chikyuu, long time no speak." they both laughed because Ookami was referring to the message he sent only a few minutes ago. They started walking to the courtyard of their outdoor school, to the spot where the group of friends usually met up.

"Hey, I have to run and meet my math teacher real quick, I'll meet you there," Chikyuu said.

"Okay, see you in a few dude," replied Ookami, and he continued to walk to the spot.

As he was walking he could see the spot where his friends were standing, but more importantly he saw the love of his life, Heiwa, who had been his girlfriend for the past year. She was a little past Ookami's shoulder in height and had long brown hair.

Standing next to Heiwa was Mune, his "sister." She too was just a little past Ookami's shoulder, but she had brown hair with blonde highlights that was a little past her shoulders. She had been Ookami's friend for a few years now. But despite that, they could've easily passed as brother and sister. They acted a lot alike a times. Even though Ookami was relaxed and serious nature, he still had his random moments.

Just as he got there Mune quickly said, "It's about time!"

"Oh be quiet. You know my bus is slow," Ookami said.

"Chill out! You know I'm just teasing you.

"I know! But I have to give you a hard time cause I'm your bro," Ookami said followed by a wink. He then looked over to Heiwa and gave her a hug followed by a quick kiss.

Just then the bell rang to go to the first class of the day, the long, long day. Ookami walked with Heiwa to her class, gave her another kiss, and made his way to his first class of the day, math. As soon as he walked in, the late bell rang.

_Wow, just in time_, Ookami thought to himself as he sat down in his seat.

"Okay, today we have a test. I hope you all studied," said the teacher. Then she proceeded to hand out the small test packets.

The test was fairly easy even though Ookami didn't study at all, so he finished early and continued his train of thought that he lost awhile ago. _Sometimes I wish I had more action in my life. Kinda like a movie, where there's danger at every turn. That would be great_. He then looked out the window near his desk. _I wonder if there are any other worlds out there_… He continued to gaze out the window for the remainder of class.

Ookami's next few classes were more active than his math class had been, so he really couldn't zone out and think to himself like he likes to. So he went back and forth between listening to the teachers, and watching the clock.

Finally, Ookami's second favorite time of day comes, lunch. Not only could he FINALLY eat (one of his favorite things to do), but he would be able to see Mune, Chikyuu, and Hiewa. Lunch to him was like finding a life raft on a deserted island; it gave him hope to finish the day before going insane of boredom and hunger.

Ookami started a little count down in his head to the lunch bell. _5...4...3...2...1 _RING! _Finally! _He rushed towards the lunch line so he didn't have to wait behind twenty people.

When he reached the front of the line, he had the choice of a roll and cheese, and pizza. Pizza won. He had a little inside joke with his friends that the cheese at their school was possessed by a spirit because it grew skin. So keeping the joke alive he thought, _I'm not eating anything that's possessed_. He finally paid for his lunch and got out to the table he and his friends claimed as their own.

He sat down between Mune and Hiewa, as he normally did, and began eating. Just as half of Ookami's pizza was finished Chikyuu finally got there. For the first time that day, the trio was united. The trio consisted of Ookami, Mune, and Chikyuu, for they have been friends since middle school. But that was long ago, now the three of them were in 10th grade.

After a few seconds random conversation broke loose, as it usually did. They started with old TV shows they watched as kids, to favorite holidays. But during all the randomness, Ookami began thinking about his friends.

First he thought about how similar Chikyuu and he were. Both of their parents were divorced, which hardened them a little bit. Both of them were always a little quieter than the others. But despite that, both of them were really fun to be around, unless they were mad. When one of them got mad, they were like a whole new person who thought out of anger and hate, but they tried to control it. Ookami really had control over it and mentally created a split personality that thought out of peace, to help him control it.

Then he looked over at Mune. She was like the funny side of Ookami. When it came to funny things, they thought almost alike. But aside from being similar in thought, she was his sister. This little inside joke came up about a year ago, and has been used since. But at the same time as the joke was created, a new part of him was born that made him want to project her like an older brother. The only problem was, was that Mune was actually two days older the Ookami. But despite the age difference, he still considered her a little sister.

Finally he looked over to the love of his life, the person who he probably give up a lot just to be with, Heiwa. She was like the girl version of Ookami, minus the height and the fact that that she was the youngest in her family and he was the oldest. They both enjoyed just chilling out and playing videogames, which Ookami was happy to find out cause he was afraid that she would think he was a nerd when they first started going out.

This caught Ookami off guard, so he jumped up and almost tripped. He steadied himself and everyone busted out in laughter. They laughed so hard, they almost cried, but eventually they slowed down to a chuckle and walked to class.

The rest of the day was just like every other school day, boring. But Ookami pushed through. Eventually, the final bell rang and he went to his locker and put his stuff away and went into his schools courtyard and waited in front of the bell tower that stood in the middle. The massive tower had been a gift from one of the previous graduation classes and has stood proud for nearly a decade.

Soon Chikyuu came up to wait for the rest of the group. "Hey Ookami."

"Hey Chikyuu, how was your day?"

Geez, life is so boring."

"I know, I was thinking that this morning on the bus."

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Mune interrupted.

"BORING," Ookami and Chikyuu said in unison.

"Wow, really?"

"YES," they said unison again.

Just then Heiwa walked up. "Wow," she said with a chuckle, "I guess great minds DO think alike!" Everybody started laughing.

"Hey we should be going, I don't think away one wants to walk home," Mune said quickly and everyone else nodded in agreement. So the group walked out to their buses and said their goodbyes.

Ookami got on his bus and sat in his normal seat. He took up most seat so he could be comfortable (also because of the fact that he was so tall, the space between the bus seats weren't enough room for his long legs) and he was fast asleep from his long day.

Just as he woke up, the bus stopped at his bus stop. Wow, I have great timing today. He thought as he walked just a few houses down to his own house. He got out his key and unlocked the door to his house. He then walked in, shut off his alarm, and calmed down his dog, Rain.

He went to the bathroom as he usually did and then grabbed a snack before he started his homework. He grabbed a bowl of his favorite cereal, seeing how he couldn't find anything else that he wanted, and started his few assignments.

With in a half-hour, he finished his homework and hoped on the internet to see if he could dig up any funny videos. After about 15 minutes he gave up and went into his room and watched TV. He flipped through the channels going back-and-forth between reality shows to some of the old cartoons he used to watch.

So his mom was home and she started making dinner, lasagna, which was one of Ookami's favorite meals. His mom had a pre-made one so all she had to do was through it in the oven. Within an hour, he could eat. But until then, he was taunted by the delicious smell.

He heard the oven's buzzer go off and he rush out of his room to the kitchen. He nearly knocked over his younger siblings, but he didn't and kept going. He got there as soon as his mom pulled it out. Just seeing it made his mouth water. His mom dished him out his slice, "Thanks mom," he quickly said and sat down at the table.

"You're welcome."

He was soon devouring the huge slice of lasagna. He finished in about 10 minutes and was ready for seconds. He got a smaller piece because he knew that he wasn't that hungry anymore. He finished that slice and didn't want to move, but he knew he would be more comfortable in his room. So he got up, put his dishes in the dish washer, and lay down in his bed. He checked his phone for any new messages and when he saw he didn't have any, he turned over and went to sleep.

But that night, he had a strange dream…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the title "Kingdom Hearts" or any of its characters, enemies, worlds, or weapons. I also do not own any of the Disney characters mentioned. I only own the "X" in the title, the main characters, and the world the first three chapters of this fan fiction. This fan fiction was made purely for enjoyment purposes. This fan fictions may *wink wink* include some adult themes later on, for this reason I have set rating as "M." Please comment on my story so I know whether or not to continue posting this story because I don't want it to sit here and no one reads it.

AllHailBob13


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Ch. 2: Awakening

Ookami awoke on what seemed to be a giant, stain-glass window. It was a light-green, picture of a beautiful woman dressed in blue and yellow. Around her were 7 men and a lot of little forest creatures. At the bottom, near the woman's feet, was an old, ugly woman. She had a creepy smile so he decided to look way.

Then Ookami decided to look around to find a way down, but there wasn't, the window was actually a tall pillar that lead into black nothingness. In fact, everywhere around him besides the pillar was black nothingness.

"Just great!" he shouted. He then sighed. "It's okay Ookami," he told himself, "just do what you always do, take control of the dream. Imagine something like a pathway or…." He was interrupted by the pillar, which began to shake. Three weapons appeared on separate columns, a sword, a shield, and a staff, which Ookami believed to be a magic staff.

_Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. But we don't have too much time. Step forward, embrace your true strength! _Said a voice in his head_. Pick a weapon! Hurry! Dawn approaches, and with it, so does the shadow._

Despite the fact that the voice said to not be afraid, he slightly was. He had never had a dream like this, and this strange voice. Who was it? Ookami couldn't tell whether it was male or female. It was just, there. But he had the feeling that he could trust the voice, he could feel it in his gut. And by the way this voice was talking to him; not listening to it could lead to something bad.

So he studied the three weapons and thought about advantages of them. The sword would be for straight on, hash and slash attacks and probably mean strength. The shield could've been use to bash people (or things) on the head. The staff would probably give him magic attacks, but if not, he could use it like a club. So not knowing what he was up against, he picked the sword.

He had to jump on top of the small pillar to grab the sword, but that wasn't hard to do. It was about 3 feet high. The only reason he had to climb up there was because the sword was floating above the pillar with the blade pointed down. Making the hilt slightly out of Ookami's reach. He climbed up, grabbed the sword and hopped down.

_Now, pick a weapon to get rid of. But hurry! Dawn draws near!_

This made Ookami think for a moment. He guessed that by picking another weapon, he would get no help from that weapon. In his mind he theorized that the first weapon pick would be a strength, the weapon he didn't pick would be just a normal power, and the second weapon he picked, would be a weakness.

He thought for a few more moments and decided to get of the shield. So he climbed up to the shield and grabbed it. As soon as he grabbed it disappeared, and so did the magic staff. Then the whole pillar began to shake. The small pillar Ookami was standing on sank into main pillar, so he hoped off it. Then the whole pillar shattered from the outside in, and Ookami fell into the darkness below.

After a few seconds Ookami wasn't really falling, it was more like gliding. So ceasing the moment, Ookami began doing flips and spins. But all that can to an end soon. He saw another stain-glassed pillar coming up. So he quickly turned his body so he could land safely on his feet.

Before landing, he quickly studied the picture on this pillar. It was another woman, but this time it was a brown haired woman in a light blue and white dress. The pictures around her head showed 3 parts of a castle, a horse, and a carriage. Around the outside of the circular pillar depicted two people dancing and 2 pictures showed beautiful blue heels with a white heart on them. The background of the pillar was shaded violet

He soon landed. After a few seconds the sword reappeared in his hand.

_There will be times where you will have to fight_. Just as the mysterious voice said that, four shadows appeared and started moving around the pillar. Then from these shadows came four blackish frog-like creatures. They had beady yellow eyes and were constantly moving. Then they went back into the shadows they came from and moved to encircle Ookami.

Soon Ookami was surrounded by these creatures, so he readied himself for an attack. After a moment, the creature to his right jumped at him, he swung his sword and hit the creature across his face and sent it flying back a few feet. Then he swung around and slashed at the creature behind him. He jumped backwards to dodge the things that were to his left and right, that's when he started picking them off one by one.

First creature he went after turned into a shadow and dodged Ookami's slash. She he followed the shadow with his eyes. When he saw that it went to the opposite side of the pillar he quickly changed his attention to another creature. This one wasn't as smart as the last one so Ookami hit it a few times and then slashed straight down at its head, finishing it off. As it died it faded into nothing and he noticed something fly from the creature's body, but Ookami couldn't tell what it was. Then he saw a shadow shoot under his feet and he turned around and slashed the creature just as it rose from the shadow it came from. Soon he dispatched this creature.

He then run at the next creature and diagonally slashed the creature across his body then followed it up by a slash across its face, killing it. Then there was one left. It quickly turned in a shadow and shot forward at Ookami. He jumped back, but it followed. It was then under Ookami's feet. The shadow then got bigger and started to swallow Ookami up.

Slowly the darkness devoured Ookami. He reached to grab the pillar, but just as his hand was about to grab it, the hole to the darkness widened. And soon he was completely in the darkness. He felt like he was falling, and he couldn't see a thing. He struggles to turn around. But he just kept falling.

He felt around and felt a solid surface. He looked over and saw that he was on a new pillar. This pillar was shaded pink. He looked around and saw that there were three hearts and in those three hearts there silhouettes of three women. Then he looked around the pillar and saw a small chest. He walked up to it and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

_Summon your sword and tap the chest_, said the mysterious voice.

So he focused for a moment and the sword reappeared in his hand. He tapped the chest and it opened. He guesses that it was some kind of potion that he could drink to make him stronger.

_With the power you have, you can open or seal any lock. Use this power wisely,_ said the disembodied voice. Just then a big white door appeared in front of him. He walked up to it and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He then remembered what the voice said to him, and he tapped the lock and he heard a clicking sound. Then the door opened by itself and Ookami walked into its bright light.

Next thing he knew, Ookami was on a new pillar. This pillar was red and in the middle was another woman. She had blonde hair and was wearing a purple dress and was holding a rose. Around her head were 3 silhouettes that had something on their backs. _Wings?_ Ookami thought to himself. Around the outside of the pillar were roses.

_There are many kinds of enemies that you will face. You must learn how to deal with anything that comes your way_, said the voice. Just then a white creature appeared. Unlike the shadowy, frog like beings he fought earlier, the creature looked more like a person. It was about as tall as Ookami, but it could stay still. It had a big mouth, and some kind of symbol on top of its head.

Ookami quickly went into his battle stance ready for this creature to attack. After a few seconds, it lunged forward, but Ookami reversed it. Ookami noticed that the white creature was temporally stunned after his reversal. So when the creature lunged again, he reversed it again and followed it up with a three hit combo. The creature then tried slashing Ookami with its claws; soon he jumped back, then ran at it and delivered the final blow.

Ookami then took a short breather. He then looked around to make sure there were no more creatures to fight. Ookami was happy to see that there was no more creatures fight. After a few moments, a pathway of stain glass steps appeared. Ookami knew he had to follow them, he could feel it in his gut.

So then he started his climb. After he had been climbing up the slowly spiraling stairs foe a few minutes, he decided to look back. To his surprise, each step was gone. So to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he went up one more step while keeping his eyes on the last one. As soon as both feet were safely on the next step, the last step faded away. Wow, he thought to himself, I guess I'm not going back. He then turned around and continued moving forward.

Ookami continued his seemingly, never-ending walk up the stairs. He wanted to conserve his energy. Wait a minute! I'm in a dream! Ookami remembered, I can run this whole thing and not be a bit tired! With that said, he ran. He ran faster than he did in his other dreams, but he wasn't complaining. Soon, he could see what he guessed was the side of the pillar, so he began to slow down. He didn't want to run straight into a group of enemies, even though he thought he could've taken a group of ten or twenty, he didn't want to take that risk.

Soon he was at the top. On the other side he could see another door, but this one was wide open, with an extremely bright light emitting. So he began thinking that this was the end to this weird dream. But as he drew closer, the voice spoke again, _the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_. Just as the voice said that, Ookami got the urge to turn around.

Ookami found out that the voice was right; the shadow he cast was huge. But that wasn't the problem. Slowly, the shadow moved by itself and rose up out of the ground it was laying on. It just kept growing. Soon, this huge shadow was bigger than the bell tower that stood in the middle of his school's courtyard. It was as black as the shadow creatures he fought earlier and also had the same yellow eyes as them. But unlike those creatures, this thing looked like a man. In the middle of his stomach was a heart shaped hole.

Ookami tried to run to the door, but it disappeared. So Ookami knew what he had to do, he had to fight this creature. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to no matter what it took. So he summoned his sword and prepared for battle.

The creature made the first move. It began charging some kind orb from its heart-shaped hole. So Ookami charged at the creature. The creature then shot the orb at Ookami, but he dodge-rolled to his right. To Ookami's surprise, it followed him and hit him on the arm.

_Ouch! That actually hurt! That's not good! _Ookami thought to himself as he clenched his arm in pain. _Wait, the potion! _Ookami then reached in his pocket and grabbed the veil of blue liquid. He looked over at the towering creature while opening the veil; the creature had slammed its fists into the ground summoning a vortex of darkness, from it came the frog-like creatures from earlier. _Just great! _Ookami thought just as he opened the veil. He then downed the mysterious liquid and felt the effects instantly. He then shot back up and charged the creature again.

He drew near the massive being of darkness, but got stopped by the frog-like creatures. Quickly he was surrounded. But Ookami quickly found a way out; he spun around in a circle, just as all the creatures tried jumping on him, and surprisingly killed them all. He then turned his attention to the massive being, which began charging another orb attack. Ookami noticed that the giant's hands became close to the ground, so Ookami went for his right hand.

He was able to get four hits in before the creature launched its orb. But the orb didn't hit him this time. It just went straight, didn't even curve slightly. _A blind spot! Of course! _Ookami thought. Ookami changed his focus back to the creature's right hand, but it was high in the air. So trying to use his height to an advantage, Ookami started swinging the sword wildly above his head, but the creature's had was just a little too high. So then Ookami tried jumping up and slashing and it worked. This made Ookami happy, so he continued jumping and slashing.

Just as Ookami hit the top of one of his jumps, the massive creature raised both its arms. Ookami knew what was coming, so as he landed, he ran back a few feet to dodge the attack that was about to happen. Once again the creature slammed its fists into the ground creating the vortexes that would summon the frog creatures. So Ookami quickly ran up to its hand and hit it about nine times before it raise its arms back up. Ookami turned around and killed two frog creatures with two hits each. Then out of nowhere orbs of darkness came down from the sky. Ookami had a feeling that the creature caused it. He ran around killing the frog creatures while dodging the orbs.

After the orbs stopped, Ookami went right back to its hand. He once again began jumping and slashing, in hopes of at least injuring the thing. Just as Ookami hit it for the fifth time, the creature began charging its orb of darkness. As soon as its hand was at ground level, Ookami grasped his sword with two hands and went full force the creature's hand. He could feel his muscles flex as he kept hashing and slashing away. Then, after ten hits, the creature launched its orb into the nothingness that surrounded the pillar.

As the massive creature returned its hands back its sides, Ookami crouched down, and launched himself up, then came down full force on the creature's right hand. It let out a roar and disappeared. _It's about time_, Ookami thought, but he spoke too soon. The pillar vanished beneath his feet and he fell into the never ending darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Door

Ch. 3: The Door

"NOOOOOO!" Ookami screamed as he shot up from his slumber. He then looked around his dark room. "It was just a dream…. Good, but it was so real..." He quickly turned on his lamp and looked at his arm that got injured during the dream. He moved it around and flexed it to make sure it was okay. _But how did I feel it? _He wondered.

He then turned his gaze to his alarm clock. _Wow, five minutes before it goes off. Better just start getting ready_. With that, he turned off his alarm and got out of his bed and stretched. _I really don't want to go to school today,_ he thought, but as usual, I have no choice. He then went to his dresser, got out a pair of boxers and a pair of black jeans, went to his bathroom across the hall, and to his morning shower.

He was in the shower for about 15 minutes, like he usually was during the early morning. This was his way of waking up. So he got out, put on the clothes he got out of his dresser, and put on some deodorant. He then walked back to his room and turned his light on. The first thing he did was put on his two necklaces, and then he went to his dresser again and got out one of his many white shirts. He threw that on and walked to his closet, and opened the two doors. He didn't have to think twice to find what shirt he was going to wear. It was Friday, and every Friday he wore his black jeans, a white shirt, and his black, long-sleeved shirt.

With his usual Friday attire on, he put on his black shoes and returned to his bathroom to brush his hair so it wasn't a complete mess. As he was brushing his hair, he studied himself. He was about 6'2" with somewhat short, dark-brown hair. _I wonder what I'll look like in ten years_, he thought to himself. When he had his hair brushed slightly to the left, he went back to his room one last time to put on his glasses and grab his phone.

He then walked out into his kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice before he left. He opened his fridge to find no orange juice in sight. I'll just grab some water instead, he thought. So he went over to the cup cabinet and grabbed his plastic cup. Then he walked over to his freezer and used the built in water dispenser to get his drink. After a few seconds, his cup was filled with water and he started drinking it. He chugged about half the glass before he looked over at the clock on the stove. 6:15, _I better get going_. With that said he finished off his water, put his cup in the sink. And walked out his front door.

_Something's not right_, he noted as he stepped outside. But despite this fact, he started his walk to the bus stop. As he usually did while he was walking to the bus, he looked up at the stars as they started to fade away because of the approaching dawn.

We don't have much time, dawn approaches, and with it, so does the shadow. These words echoed though Ookami's head over and over.

_Am I supposed to take it as a warning? Or was it just really a dream with absolutely no meaning at all?_ Ookami thought to himself. By this time he was at the final street light before his bus stop. It was still on because dawn still hadn't broken the horizon enough for the streets to be safely lighted. Ookami began feeling like he was being followed, so when he reached the very edge of the light being emitted from the street light, he turned around.

"Who's there?" he said, knowing that even if someone was there they wouldn't answer. But Ookami did get an answer. It wasn't an answer from someone, but rather something. Within seconds of asking the question, a shadow appeared on the other side of the lighted circle that was created. "No," Ookami said slightly frightened, "no, no, NO! This must be another dream!" He then tried to summon the sword he had in his dream, but nothing happened.

"OKAY," Ookami said, "I know your there! Say something!" He was talking to the voice, but no reply. "I guess this isn't a dream," Ookami realized, "but how do I beat it this time?" He looked nervously all over for something, anything to protect him. But it was too late; the shadow had materialized into the frog creature from earlier and began moving towards him.

Ookami looked to his right and found an old pole that he had missed moments before. So he quickly grabbed it and swung it like a bat just as the creature jumped. As he hit the creature, there was a flash of light that Ookami almost missed. The creature was killed in one hit. This made Ookami happy.

He then looked down at the pole he found that was now in his left hand. To his surprise, it wasn't a pole anymore, but it was a key-shaped blade. The hilt of the sword had a black square-shaped hand guard that covered both sides. The blade itself was silver, and there was a green piece that connected the blade and the hilt. The teeth of the key was in the shape of a crown. He then noticed that there was also a chain connected to the hilt. At the end of the chain was some kind of charm. The shape of the charm made the whole blade seem better. It was in the shape of his arrowhead wolf necklace, was flat and silver like his dragon necklace, and had the number "13," Ookami's favorite number, engraved on it.

"Wait… if those things are real…. HEIWA!" Ookami realized that those creatures could harm her, which as long as he could stop it, he wouldn't allow to happen. He quickly let go of the key which made it vanish. He got out his phone and started writing a message to Mune and Chikyuu, but just then another shadow-frog jumped at him, causing him to drop his phone. He tried catching it, but it fell to the pavement and shattered in to pieces.

"No one and I mean no one messes with my phone and gets away with it!" Ookami stated and proceeded to summon his new blade. He then charged the creature and killed it. Now, he was faced with a new challenge, he had to get to Heiwa. He looked around hoping to find something to help him, but no luck. "Wait! Their four-wheeler!" Ookami remembered that the people in the house next to them had a four wheeler that they kept in their backyard. "But how am I going to get back there?" He looked down at his new blade and remembered what he did in his dream. "Hmmmmmm, maybe it'll work."

Ookami then ran over to the gate on the side of the house and tapped the lock; he heard a click and the lock fell to the ground. "YES!" Ookami shouted, but then looked at the window near him to see if a light would turn on, but nothing happened. So then Ookami opened the gate as much as he could and ran back to the shed that housed the only motorized vehicle he knew how to drive. Once again he tapped the lock and opened the shed. Luckily the key was in the ignition and he started it right up.

He then hopped on the four-wheeler and gunned it. "Okay, first stop, Heiwa's house," he said to himself as he sped down the street. Ookami then slowed to make a left turn, and then as soon as he was on to that street he made an immediate right. _Here I come Heiwa. Please be okay! _He thought. He went through a main intersection and noticed lifeless cars littering both sides of the street. _Where is everyone? _He wondered. His mind quickly went back to the road quickly as cars started appearing on the road in front of him.

He slowed down just enough for him to weave in and out of the cars. Okay, next street, make a left, he thought in the back of his mind almost like a GPS. He soon hit the next big intersection and made a careful left because this one had more cars in the middle of it then the last one. Then in the back of his head he began counting down the streets till he had to make a right. _5.……..4.……..3.……..2.……..1.……. Turn_.

Now he was only a few streets away. He looked a head and saw a man running. Ookami began to slow down. The man tripped, and then a strange glow came out of his chest. Ookami looked closely and it was in the shape of a heart. The heart then zoomed forward and started emitting a stronger glow. Within seconds, the heart had turned into what looked to be a knight, a very small, odd knight. The knight looked up at Ookami with beady, yellow eyes, and then it disappeared into an orb of darkness. Ookami quickly looked for the body of the man, but it was nowhere to be seen. _Oh please no! _Ookami shouted in his head, and then he turned down the street that led to Heiwa's house.

He hopped off the four-wheeler before it came to a complete stop and ran up the driveway of Heiwa's house. He ran up to the door and checked if it was locked, it was. This gave Ookami a little hope knowing that she could be safely inside. So without any thought, he summoned his key sword and tapped the door. Ookami heard a click and rushed inside. The lights were off like no one was there, but Ookami crossed his fingers and went to Heiwa's room.

"Heiwa? Are you there?" he said in a whisper. Then he reached over and turned on the light. Empty. Ookami began to panic. He dropped his blade and rushed over to her jewelry box. He opened it and his heart stopped. Inside sat the necklace that he bought for her a few months ago. It was a necklace on a descent string and at the end was a silver circle, and on the circle it said "FOREVER" twice. Ookami picked up the necklace and looked at it remembering her.

At that moment, something made him look where Heiwa usually put her backpack. He saw that it was gone. This gave Ookami some hope. He looked over on the bed and saw a towel lying on the bed. He walked over to it and picked it up, it was still damp. _SHE COULD'VE BEEN IN A RUSH AND FORGOT HER NECLACE!_ Ookami realized. With that he put the necklace in his pocket, shut off the light and rushed out the door.

As soon as he stepped out the door. He noticed two of those knights from earlier blocking the four-wheeler. Ookami quickly summoned the sword and charged at the knights. They both vanished before he could strike. He heard a noise come from behind him and one of the knights were there. The knight charged forward and tried to hit Ookami with its claws. But Ookami dodged and followed up with a counter attack that consisted of three quick blows to the head.

Ookami then jumped off to the side just in time to dodge the other knight's attack. Both knights then vanished. _Teleportation, just great! _Ookami thought. Then he heard another sound off to his right. One of the knights had reappeared. Ookami ran up to it and delivered two hits to the creature, then he jumped up dodging a counter kick the knight used, then Ookami came down on its head. As soon as he landed Ookami turned his whole body around in a circle and hit the creature on the side of its head without even looking at it.

One down, one to go, Ookami said in his head. His victory was short lived after the other knight hit him from behind. Ookami whipped around, but the knight had already teleported. "What? You injured and playing the hit and run game?" Ookami said to the creature. "It's not going to work. I've been trained in the art of the sword for about a year now. I'm more than enough prepared for ANYTHING you throw at me!" Ookami was hoping to challenge the creature. And it worked. Ookami heard the weird sound and turned around. There it was. Ookami was done wasting time, he rushed at it and just before Ookami got there it vanished. Then out of pure instinct, Ookami turned around and slashed. Luckily that's exactly where the knight teleported.

Ookami was happy that that was over, for now. He looked around and found a small flask. A potion, awesome. He quickly stashed it in his pocket, knowing that he'll use it later. He made his blade vanish, and he started towards the four-wheeler. Before he got on, he did a quick walk around the vehicle to make sure those things didn't damage it. It was okay. So he hopped on and started back off to the main road, hoping that Heiwa was safe at their school.

Ookami looked up towards to where the school would be and saw a huge black orb hovering high above it. "What the heck? That doesn't look good!" Ookami said to himself over the roar of the engine. He quickly slowed down to go through the intersection from earlier. Ookami wished that he didn't have to slow down but cars were all over the place. WAIT! The median! Ookami realized. He quickly shot over to the grassy median and went full throttle. There were no cars in sight, except on the road to his left and right. But those wouldn't stop him. He then brought his body closer to the quad in hopes of gaining a little extra speed.

The whole way there, all Ookami could think about was Heiwa and his friends. He hoped that they would be safely hiding somewhere, away from these monsters. If he lost his friends, he would never be the same, especially if he lost Heiwa. All of these thoughts and emotions made Ookami push the throttle harder and harder. Soon he was a few blocks away from his school. But he didn't like what he was seeing. He could see the huge shadow being from his dream. But this only made him go faster to rescue his friends.

Soon, Ookami made a right turn onto the front drive way where parents could drop off their students at school. He stopped the four wheeler right in the middle of the mini road, hopped off it, and began running full force at the gate. He quickly summoned his weapon and had it ready to strike the gate. He slashed the gate; it unlocked and opened it in one swift motion. He then looked the shadow being right in the eyes, ready for the battle to begin.

"So," said an unfamiliar voice of a man, "there are more than two natural Keyblade wielders? Interesting…." the voice trailed off as if he was thinking.

"Where are you?" Ookami shouted.

"I'm over here," said the voice. Ookami looked over to where he thought he heard the voice, he was right. On top of his school's bell tower was a black-cloaked man, with his face completely covered by a dark hood.

"Who are you? Where are my friends?" Ookami demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am," said the mysterious man, "and as for your friends…. They all are probably Heartless by know like everyone else is." Then the man let out what seemed to be a fake chuckle.

"You MONSTER!" Ookami shouted as he slashed what he believed was called a Keyblade.

"Now, now, let's not go calling people names. Even for a nobody like me, it still hurts," said the man. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important business to take care of," just then the shadow being began charging its shadow orb for an attack. "And from the looks of it, you do too." With that said, the man disappeared into a void of darkness.

Ookami quickly ran behind a wall so the orb wouldn't hit him, and as soon as the orb hit, Ookami charged at it and went for his hand like he did in his dream. But before he could get to the creature, the creature slammed its fists in to the ground summoning the frog like creatures. But Ookami ignored them and hit the giant on the hand nine times, and then he turned his attention to the others. He hit one creature that was to his left twice, killing it. But this time he noticed something he didn't notice before. He saw a heart fly from the creature as it faded away.

Ookami's attention quickly went back to the battle as another creature jumped at him, he killed that one too, and another heart few up into the sky. Ookami quickly dispatched the other creatures, but then the raining orbs of darkness began. He ran for cover from the orbs. On the way to cover, an orb hit to his left. This made him jump a little. But he was soon in cover and the creature turned around and began charging its homing orb. Ookami ran from his spot and ran at the giant. But it was too late.

The creature shot its orb and Ookami ran right into it, knocking him down. Now he was down in the middle of his school's courtyard. The giant took a few thunderous steps forward and raised its fist to finish off Ookami. He couldn't find the strength to get up. He tried reaching for the potion, but he couldn't find it. He did find the necklace he gave Heiwa. So he got it out real quick to look at it one last time. Then the giant's monstrous fist started coming down on him, so Ookami closed his eyes and waited.

Ookami then heard a sound. He opened his eyes and saw a small figure in the same black cloak as the man from earlier. He saw that the figure was wielding a Keyblade identical to his, except this blade was gold with the hilt guard silver, and the charm was also different. It was gold and had three circles in a triangle that looked like the back the figure's head.

"Get up!" said the figure in a squeaky, friendly way. Ookami looked at the figure a little confused. "C'mon now, I can't hold this Heartless of for too long now."

"Oh…. Right." Ookami replied. Then figure jumped up sending the giant's fist back, the figure jumped back revealing its face. Too Ookami's surprise the figure looked like a mouse.

"Take this," said the mouse and then handed Ookami a strange box, "go down the street and you should see a strange looking ship. Push that button and it should open. Go inside, and find a big green button. It will take you somewhere safe."

"But what's going on? Where are my…."

"Those questions will be answered later," the mouse said. "Now run along," the mouse said then smiled at Ookami. "Everything will be okay. Now go, I don't want you to get injured even worse then you already are."

Ookami felt it in his gut that he could trust the mouse and he ran to the four-wheeler. He got on and got away from his school. As soon as he got on the street, he could see the strange ship in a small field a little ways down the street, so he punched it. He slowed down just enough to take one last look at his school. He then went through the intersection before the small field and out of habit, he looked down it. In the field behind the school he saw a giant white creature. It seemed to be fighting someone, but Ookami couldn't see who it was.

Ookami slowed down and hopped off the four-wheeler and push the button on the strange ship. Ookami found the door and got in. He looked around for a green button. It was sitting in front of a chair. So Ookami pushed it and the ship began to take off. Before it fully could, Ookami said one last good bye to his home, his lost friends, and his sweet, sweet, Heiwa.


	4. Ch 4:Traveling Through the Great Beyond

Ch. 4: Traveling Through the

Great Beyond

Soon Ookami was traveling through the darkness of what he thought was space. But Ookami didn't care. He had just lost his friends and the love of his life. All he could thing about was them and all the great memories he shared with him. He wished that he could see their faces one last time. Then he remembered about the pictures in his wallet. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

The first picture he opened to was from his 8th grade dance, it was a picture of him, Mune, and Chikyuu, the trio. They were all dressed up. He then closed his eyes and began remembering about one of the most dramatic nights of his life.

* * *

Ookami opened his eyes and next thing he knew, he was reliving that night. He was at his house with Chikyuu, who was wearing his white button-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was parted of to the sides and he was wearing some cologne that he borrowed from his dad. Ookami's mom got a few pictures of them all dressed up and then they headed out to his mom's car.

Ookami and Chikyuu talked the whole trip with Ookami's mom dropping in every once in a while to make a comment or make a joke that related to the random topics they brought up. Ookami got out his phone (which was still pretty new) to check the time. It was 7:45; the dance would start in 15 minutes. Just as he put is phone away, his mom pulled into the line to the drop off.

After waiting behind about three limousines, about five cars, and a lifted truck, they were finally able to get out of the car. So they waved good bye to Ookami's mom and opened the door to reveal to all of his fellow classmates who was in the car. As soon as he was out, he looked for someone he knew, but he saw no one.

He and Ookami then walked towards the entrance so they would be one of the first people to see the decorated cafeteria. As the got there they saw Futokutei, a girl from Ookami's first period class. She was wearing a red dress that made Ookami go, "Wow," in the back of his head.

"Hey Futokutei, you look nice tonight," said Ookami as he approached her.

"Wow Ookami, you ain't looking half bad yourself." This made Ookami blush a little, but Futokutei didn't notice.

"Thanks Futokutei, have fun in there," said Ookami. Just then the school's principle came out and announced that everyone could start heading in. So Ookami and Chikyuu headed in and handed their tickets to one of the teachers who was chaperoning the dance and then started to head for the cafeteria.

As soon as he was in he saw the cafeteria in a whole new way, all the lunch tables were gone, trees were put up to give the illusion of a park, and there was a DJ on the stage who just started playing the first song. This to Ookami's dismay was a hip hop song, which Ookami wasn't a big fan of at first.

"Hey Ookami, lets split up and find Mune," said Chikyuu.

"That's a great idea! And when one of us finds her, we'll find the other okay?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Chikyuu and he then walked away in search of their friend.

Okay, I should go check by the door in case she hasn't come in yet, Ookami thought as he walked back towards the door he came in a few seconds ago. He waited for a few minutes and then he started looking through the crowd of people. He saw a lot of people he knew from his classes, but no Mune.

"Ookami!" he heard someone shout over the music. He swung around and looked, he didn't see anyone. So he turned back around and continued walking.

"OO-KA-MI!" he heard someone say. Then someone turned him around. Ookami's jaw dropped. It was Mune. She was wearing a light blue dress that had a noticeable band around the waist that was the same color. As he stood there his heart stopped a few times because he was in disbelief that Mune was so beautiful in that dress. Ookami snapped back into reality before Mune noticed the look on his face.

"Wow Mune, you look beautiful," Ookami managed to say. She blushed a little.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself," Ookami's heart skipped a beat from hearing a complement from someone he liked at the time. "Hey, where's Chikyuu?"

"Oh, we split up to try look for you," Ookami replied. "We should go find him so he's not looking all over for no reason."

"Yeah, good idea," said Mune. With that they set off through the dancing crowd in search of Chikyuu. Mune was in front of Ookami, and the whole time, all he could think of is how beautiful she was. But he had to stop imagining him and Mune being together so he could find Chikyuu.

"Ookami, you're tall, try to look over the crowd and find him," said Mune.

"Good idea." With that he stood up slightly higher then what he already was and looked over the dancing crowd. He saw Chikyuu all the way where Ookami meet Mune moments ago. "Figures, he's right where we just were," Ookami chuckled.

"Yeah, of course," Mune chuckled. Then they headed back through the crowd to meet the third member of their little trio. As they walked through the crowd, they passed Ja-ku, Mune's crush. He was wearing a full white shout complete with a white fedora. He was also with one of his friends who were dressed the same way.

As soon as they were out of Ja-ku's hearing range, Mune turned to Ookami. "Did you see him? He looked great!"

"Okay Mune, stop drooling," Ookami said trying to not show that he was slightly jealous. "Hey, let's go see Chikyuu."

"But…." before she could finish Ookami grabbed her arm and dragged her to Chikyuu.

"Hey Chikyuu," Ookami said, "Found her." Just as he said that, Chikyuu turned around and had the same expression Ookami had when he first saw Mune.

"Wow…. Mune… you look…. Wow," Chikyuu said with a loss of words. Ookami knew Chikyuu was having the same thoughts Ookami was having earlier because Ookami knew that Chikyuu like Mune too. But this never brought up any arguments between them.

Just then a slow song came on; this made Ookami's heart sink for two reasons: the first reason was that he didn't know how to dance at all, the second reason was because he had no one to dance with, and he really wanted to dance with Mune. But Ookami, not being one of the bravest people when asking a girl out, could get up the courage to ask her to dance, and judging by the look on Chikyuu's face, neither could he.

Just then two of Mune's friends came up to her. "Mune," one of them said, "do you want us to ask Ja-ku if he wants to dance with you?"

"OF COURSE!" Mune shouted, and then she had a love struck look on her face.

"Come on Chikyuu," Ookami said slightly disappointed, "let's go get some punch…"

"Yeah," Chikyuu said also slightly disappointed, "good idea…." So they headed towards the punch bowls and got something to drink. They then walked over towards a bunch of chairs they had set up. They sat down a few seats from each other but didn't speak to each other. Ookami was thinking about how pathetic he was.

Why can't you do this Ookami? He thought to himself. You've been in at least three fights between now and 6th grade and you never backed down, but you can't even ask the girl you like to dance with you! There's something wrong there!

Ookami quickly look up as force of habit. Ever since he was jumped by some kid on the way to school, he always had to know what was going on around him. The first place he looked was where Chikyuu was, he was still sitting there, probably thinking the same thing Ookami was just thinking. Then he looked towards the group of dancing people, he saw a few couples dancing, which made his heart sink even lower. So he quickly looked away. But what he saw was almost as bad as seeing the happy couples dancing. Mune was crying.

"Chikyuu," Ookami said as he moved over and nudged him, "Mune's' crying, we should go see what's wrong." Chikyuu looked over to where Mune was and was as shocked as Ookami was. Chikyuu then nodded in agreement with Ookami and they got up and walked towards their crying friend.

Ookami looked over to one of Mune's friends and asked what happened. She walked up to Ookami and Chikyuu and pulled them away from where Mune was.

"We walked up to Ja-ku and said, 'Mune wants to dance with you, will you dance with her?' Then he looked at us, laughed and said, 'Yeah right!' and then continued to laugh." This immediately triggered something in Ookami. Hearing this news sparked the darkness that was deep down inside of him. But he tried his best to hold back his anger.

_**Go, go destroy him! **_said the voice in his head.

_No! It wouldn't be worth it!_

_**Don't you want revenge? He just hurt the girl that you would do anything to be with! Are you just going to let him get away with that?**_

_As much I want to get revenge, it wouldn't be worth getting kicked out of the dance._

_**But you have nothing to lose! You're not brave enough to ask her dance! So what's the point in staying here? All you're going to do is mope around while you see all these other people having a great time! Do it! Show him the power you have deep down!**_

_NO! Get out of my head!_

_**I can't Ookami, because I AM YOU! I will always be here, lurking deep within your heart!**_

I said GO AWAY! Ookami shouted in his mind, still shaking from his rage. Ookami was quickly back into reality. Mune was still sobbing a little, and Chikyuu was sitting in the group of chairs from earlier. Ookami then tried to muster up some courage to ask Mune to dance with him, but he just couldn't do it.

Just then, Heizen came up to Mune. Heizen was another one of Mune's crushes. He then asked Mune to dance with him during the last slow song, she agreed, which made Ookami's heart drop even lower. He then said something to Mune and walked away. Mune then walked over to Ookami and told him what Heizen said.

Ookami forced a smile on his face so he could hide is true feelings. Then he remembered that he wanted to get a picture of the trio before they left, so he grabbed Chikyuu and got him to get into the picture.

"Let's hurry up before the last slow song comes on," said Mune. Ookami could tell she was ready to dance with Heizen. So they got the picture and Mune rushed back into the cafeteria, just in time for the last slow dance of the night. Mune rushed over to Heizen and the slow song began.

Why can't that be me? Ookami thought to himself. He then looked over towards Chikyuu. Ookami could tell that Chikyuu was thinking the same thing. Then he turned his attention back to Mune. She looked happier than ever. Ookami felt lonelier then ever he wished the song would end, but it seemed endless.

Finally the song ended, Ookami and Chikyuu walked over to Mune who was grinning ear to ear. Then they walked out together and waited for their rides to arrive.

* * *

A tear ran down Ookami's face for the first time in ages at the thought of losing his friends. Ookami wipe it off of his face and turned to the next picture in his wallet, a picture of him and Heiwa during their one year anniversary. Seeing this picture brought back the memory of when he first asked her out.

This brought Ookami to full fledged crying. Now he realized that he had lost his friends, family and the love of his life. They were all gone forever, never to be seen again. But from this sorrow came anger. He then summons his blade.

"You're the one who caused this, aren't you? You're the reason why those things attacked! Why?" Ookami was shouting. "Why did you come to my world? You ruined my life and took the people I love away from me!" He threw the blade across the strange ship, sat back down and continued grieving over his loss.

_It's useless to go on…. I've lost everything I hold close to me. I have nothing to fight for….._ Ookami looked out the window and saw what looked like another world. _Well at least I know there are more worlds out there… _A light then went off in his head. _If there are other worlds… then couldn't they be in danger from those creatures too? What if their plan is to destroy all of the worlds?_

Ookami looked over towards the Keyblade. "Did you choose me to stop those creatures?" _Maybe I can stop other worlds from being destroyed… If I have this power, I should use it. _He looked over towards his wallet he dropped on the ground; it was opened to his two pictures. _I might not have been able to save you, but I can't let other worlds be destroyed because I'm grieving over you. Plus that's what you'd want me to do isn't it?_

When he said that, Ookami felt like she was watching over him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out Heiwa's necklace. Just seeing it gave him a little extra strength to go on. He knew that Heiwa would want him to embrace this new power.

"Okay, it's settled. I'm going to defend these worlds!" Ookami summoned his blade to his hand and slashed the air a few times. "I'm doing this for you and my friends." Ookami then yawned, "I hope I have time to get some sleep." He sat back down and tried to get comfortable to get some much needed rest.


	5. Ch 5: One Small Step

Ch. 5: One Small Step

Ookami tossed and turn through out the trip. He kept having visions of his friends and he couldn't get completely comfortable, so he got very little sleep. He woke up for about thirty seconds and then found himself back to sleep, but this time Ookami was able to get the deepest sleep since being on the small ship. But that soon changed.

There was a small light above a computer monitor that began blinking and started making a small, but annoying, beeping sound. Ookami got out of his chair and walked towards the monitor. There was a message on it saying Autopilot update: arrived at destination TRAVERSE TOWN. Ookami studied the screen for a few seconds, but then quickly changed his attention to finding away to shut off this annoying beep. He looked down and saw an ENTER button and pushed it. Thankfully it stopped.

Then another message appeared. Activate portal/Select new destination. Activate portal was highlighted. _Okay, this ship probably brought me here for a reason. I should probably activate portal. Hopefully it takes me down to the world._ With that said, Ookami hit the ENTER button again and hoped for the best. A small light appeared at the back of the ship.

_That must be the portal. Let me make sure I have everything before I leave._ With that Ookami started going through a mental checklist like he did everyday before school. But this time, he had to add a few things.

_Necklaces: Check_

_ Phone: destroyed by those shadow things. Those bastards_

_ Wallet: Check._

_ Heiwa's necklace: check._

_Key: _Ookami summoned his Keyblade to his hand, _check. Okay looks like I have everything._ With that said, Ookami headed to the light and stepped in. Next thing he knew there was a flash of light and then he was standing in what seemed to be a plaza. Behind him was a giant gate and scattered around were what seemed to be shops.

Ookami looked around and saw a void of darkness the cloaked figure from earlier escaped back on his world. In front of it was a person dressed in blue robes. Ookami's first instinct was to confront this man head on, but something deep down told him "no." As soon as the void disappeared he walked up to the man

"So you're the one the king told me about. Hmmmmmm, I guess I might be able to work with you," said the mysterious old man.

"The king? Work with me? What's going on?" Ookami replied

"Oh, there I go again, babbling to myself. Any who, my name is Merlin and I have just been given the task of training you to fight."

"Okay….. But what's going on? What's with……?"

"Now now, let's not stand here and talk. Let's go to my house and chat." With that Merlin waved his wand and with a puff of smoke, they were standing in a small room.

"Wow, that was cool," Ookami said. "So, are you some kind of…?"

"Wizard? Yes I am. And one of the best wizards if I do say so myself." Merlin interrupted. "Now have a seat and I'll answer some of your questions." Ookami looked around and saw no place to sit.

"Uhhhh, mister Merlin?"

"Oh my, my, I'm so terribly sorry. Here let me get you a seat." Merlin flicked his wand towards a corner of the room. Within moments a stool popped out from under some books and wobbled over to Ookami.

"Wow, cool," Ookami said. The stool moved behind Ookami and stopped. Then Ookami sat down and looked up and studied Merlin. He was an old man with a long gray beard and he was wearing blue robe with a matching blue wizard hat.

"Now, before I start answering all your questions, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, right. I'm Ookami."

"Ookami, a very strong name indeed," Merlin said. "Now, would you do me the favor of telling me of your experiences so far? I am very curious and it will help me answer some of your questions."

"Of course." With that, Ookami recalled his tale starting with the strange dream. Merlin listened carefully and nodded here and there. As Ookami got to the part about Heiwa, he had to fight back a few tears. After what seemed to be an hour, Ookami concluded his tale.

"Very interesting, very interesting indeed. Now can I see that key you mentioned?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ookami then summoned his key to hand.

"Oh my," Merlin said with a surprised look on his face. Merlin then paused for moment and then reached for a book and began flipping through its pages. After a few minutes he stopped and began studying a page. "May I see the charm on the end please?"

"Yeah, of course. You want me to put the whole key on your desk?"

"Keyblade," Merlin corrected.

"Keyblade?" Ookami said. "I think that's what the man in the cloak called it, but I didn't know if that was the actual name."

"Well, he had it right on the money," Merlin said, "now if you would place it on my desk?"

"Okay." Ookami sat the Keyblade on the desk and sat back down. He watched Merlin as he continued to study the Keyblade like a child would look at an amazing toy. Merlin lifted up the chain and studied it, then looked back in his book.

"They're different, Hmmmmmm," Merlin said to himself. After a few moments Merlin shut his book and sat back down. "You may take it back now."

"Thank you," Ookami said as he stood up to grab the Keyblade. As soon as it was in his hands, he made it disappear. "Now, what can you tell me?"

Merlin chuckled, "Well, what can you ask me?"

"What's with the Keyblade? Why did it choose me?" Ookami asked.

"Most Keyblades choose their owners by how strong their heart is, but with your Keyblade, I'm still wondering how it was created. As you have told me, you've seen another Keyblade like yours, correct?"

"Yes," Ookami answered, "it had a gold blade, silver hilt, and it had a red piece connecting the blade and the hilt. Oh, and the charm was in the shape of the wielders head."

"Oh, so you HAVE met the king."

"The king?"

"Yes," Merlin replied, "the king. King Mickey to be exact. He is the king of Disney Castle on a different world. And the he is the wielder of the Kingdom Key D."

"Does the 'D' mean anything?" Ookami asked.

"Dark or Darkness I believe. I'm not sure. All I know is that it came from the Realm of Darkness."

"Realm of Darkness? Is there a Realm of Light?"

"Where do you think we live?" Merlin chuckled. "And there's also a Realm of In-between and a Realm of Nothingness too!"

"Is travel between these realms possible?" Ookami asked.

"Yes, in fact, the Heartless constantly travel between the realms of Light and Dark."

"Heartless? Are they those yellow-eyed, shadow things?"

"Yes, yes they are. Heartless are created from the darkness from people's hearts. The kind of Heartless depends on how much darkness lies in that person's heart. The kinds of Heartless you've seen have been Shadows, the frog things, and Soldiers, those pesky knights."

"What about that giant Heartless?"

"I would have to say that's the Heartless of a truly evil person."

"That makes since," Ookami said as he nodded. "I saw a heart fly from a Soldier when I defeated it. Where did that heart go?"

"It went to Kingdom Hearts, or the heart of all worlds," Merlin answered.

"What happens then?"

"When Kingdom Hearts is complete, it can grant someone unimaginable wisdom and power. Knowing this, many people try to claim Kingdom Hearts for evil purposes."

"What happens when Heartless attack a world?"

"I knew this question would come up," Merlin said, "if Heartless over take a world, it usually get dragged into the Realm of Darkness and is eventually destroyed." A tear went down Ookami's face. "Now, now, it's possible to bring back a world. But only the chosen one knows how to do that."

"The chosen one?" Ookami said,

"Yes, he is the wielder of the Kingdom Key. But he's currently sleeping"

"Then let's wake him up!"

"It's not that simple," Merlin said, "he's regaining his memory."

"Great!" Ookami shouted. "Is there any way I can save my world?"

"Hmmmmmm," Merlin said, "but you would need some training, of course. Which according to the King, I'm charged with this responsibility of doing."

"When can we start?" Ookami said excitedly.

"Well don't you want to ask any more questions? The more you know the stronger you are."

"Very true mister Merlin," Ookami agreed. He knew that wisdom is as strong as strength itself.

"Seeing how you'll be working with me as my apprentice," Merlin said, "would you call me 'Master Merlin?'"

"Of course master," Ookami answered. "I have one last question: Seeing how there's to Keyblades similar to my Keyblade called 'Kingdom Keys.' What would we call this Keyblade?"

"Hmmmmmm," Merlin pondered for a few minutes, "Seeing how the two original keys are called 'Kingdom Keys' and the key from the Realm of Darkness, perhaps 'Kingdom Key X' would be a suitable name, seeing how we don't know where or how this Keyblade originated."

"The name makes sense, we'll stick with that. Thank you Master Merlin."

"Oh, it's no problem my boy. Now what are we going to do about sleeping quarters for you? Hmmmmmm…." Merlin trailed into thought.

"Couldn't you just make a room for me? With your magical prowess, you should be able to create one in seconds." Ookami said.

"Thank you for the compliment," Merlin said, "and that's a good idea. I need more room anyways. Hmmmmmm, do you have any preferences for your room?"

"Well….. You think you can model it after my room?" Ookami said hopefully. He wanted at least something to remind him of home.

"Hmmmmmm, that might be possible. Follow me my friend." Merlin led Ookami outside of Merlin's ramshackle house. It seemed that the house was in the middle of a small pond inside a cave. "Okay first we'll start on the outside of your quarters." With that Merlin flicked his wand and an extension of his house sprouted from the side.

"Wow, that's cool," Ookami said in amazement.

"Yes indeed, it is 'cool,'" Merlin chuckled. "Any who, would you please be so kind as to picture your room in your room?"

"Ok," Ookami replied and started picturing his room. His bunk beds, the dressers, even the location of the very small things he imagined. He didn't want anything out of place. Soon Merlin flicked his wand towards Ookami's head, then towards the extension.

"Okay, all finished. I know you're tired from your long journey, I'll let you rest up and we'll start your training in the morning, okay?"

"Okay Master Merlin," Ookami replied. Merlin began walking back towards his house. "Master Merlin..." Ookami spoke up.

"Yes young one?" Merlin said as he turned around.

"Thank you," Ookami said with a smile on his face.

"You are welcome," Merlin said with a smile across his face. "Now run along, your training begins in the morning; you'll need all the energy you can get."

"Yes Master, see you in the morning." With that, Ookami retreated to his room. When he stepped inside he was surprised to find that Merlin went deeper than just his room, Merlin actually even added his bathroom. This made Ookami feel really at home. Ookami yawned and retired to his bedroom. Ookami wanted to see if Merlin added his clothes, and he did. But not all of it. Merlin added the outfit he was wearing to his closet and drawers.

_Okay, no problem. I like wearing this anyways_, Ookami thought with a smile. _Anyways, I should hit the hay; I don't know what's heading my way_. With that Ookami took of his socks, shoes and his two shirts and lay down in his bed. It was just as comfortable as his bed back home. Ookami almost forgot to take off his necklaces and empty his pockets, so he took his necklaces off first. When they were off, he held them in his hand, staring at them. Then he took his wallet out of his back pocket and sat it on his desk. Then he pulled out Heiwa's necklace and held it like a valuable piece of class. He then sat her necklace next to his and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Ch 6: Training

Ch. 6: Training

Ookami slept well that night. Thanks to Merlin, Ookami felt like he was back at home and that everything was a dream, sadly it wasn't, but that didn't matter. Right now Ookami was having sweet dreams of his friends, telling then of everything that has happened so far and his promise to them that he'll find a way to bring back their world while trying to protect others. Sadly, these sweet dreams ended from an alarm clock that was sitting where he used to sit his phone.

"Not now," Ookami complained as he whacked the old school, hammer-and-bell alarm clock. He then laid there for a moment, and then he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Of all times for it to go off, it had to be during a good dream," Ookami said and with that he got up and gathered his pants and boxers so he could go take his shower.

With his things in hand, Ookami walked over to the bathroom and found that Merlin had got every small detail correct, just like his room. "Wow," he said in amazement, "he's good. I didn't even imagine this!" He then turned on the shower, stripped down, and hopped in. The warm water woke Ookami up and made him ready for anything. After about 5 minutes, Ookami got out and put on his clean boxers and pants, as well as some deodorant.

Ookami then picked up his dirty clothes and carried them back to his room where he then put them in his dirty clothes basket. Then, out of pure habit, he reached for his phone. "Oh…. Right… That stupid Shadow broke it," Ookami said angrily. Then he went back to his normal routine: he put on his signature necklaces, through on a white shirt, put on a black, long sleeved shirt and his shoes. He then walked back across the hall to brush his hair.

Once his hair was the way he wanted it, he went back to his room and grabbed his wallet. He then summoned the Kingdom Key X to his right hand to double check he would have it. "Okay, I got everything," he said to himself and then he walked out of the living quarters and walked to the front of Merlin's raggedy, old shack. Once he was in front he walked up to the door, knocked, and then entered. He found Merlin sitting at his desk, studying from a book.

"Oh hello Ookami, I trust you slept pretty well last night," Merlin said as he looked up.

"Yes Master, I slept great last night thanks to you," Ookami said. "I was shocked to find you got every little detail right, you even added my bathroom!"

"Yes, I figured you would like it," Merlin chuckled. "Now, are you ready to start your training?"

"Yes Master, I'm ready, but I have a quick question before we start."

"What's that my boy?"

"Why do you live in a shack? With your magical skills, I would have to think that you would live in a bigger and better place."

"Well my boy, I like it because it's cozy to me, and to tell you the truth, I recently made more room."

"Wow, I didn't know." Ookami said.

"It's ok my boy," Merlin chuckled. "Now hop on this platform and it will take you the room where I will train you," Merlin said then he waved his wand and a platform came down from the ceiling. "I'll meet you up there in a moment."

"Ok Master." With that Ookami jumped up onto the platform and it began rising up into a large empty room. Within moments of the platform stopping, there was a poof of smoke and Merlin appeared to Ookami's right.

"Ok Ookami, from here on, I will be training you in the ways of magic and teaching you about the other worlds, but first, we will begin with magic. Now summon your Keyblade." Ookami did as Master Merlin said and summoned the Keyblade to his right hand. "Okay, now what do you know about magic?"

"Uhhhh… does unlocking any lock count?" Ookami said not knowing if that was considered magic to Merlin.

"Oh," Merlin said like he was surprised, "you've already learned about your ability? Very well, very well. Now, do you know WHY you can do this?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it's either a special ability I have that the Keyblade unlocked inside of me or that its one of the special ability of the Keyblade itself," Ookami answered.

"Wow, you're a very wise young man," Merlin said. "This is one of the abilities of the Keyblade," Merlin continued, "in fact, every Keyblade has this ability."

"So then it's not considered magic seeing how it's an ability every chosen wielder has?" Ookami asked.

"I'm afraid so my boy," Merlin said calmly. "But don't worry," he chuckled, "when I finish with you, you will know some basic spell that will help you on your journey."

"Okay Master," Ookami replied.

"Now let's begin with a basic Fire spell. Focus all your energy like a small ball of fire," Merlin instructed. Ookami did as he said and began felling a small burn deep inside of him. "You feel a burn?"

"Yes Master," Ookami replied.

"Good, now aim your Keyblade straight ahead and release that energy through it." Ookami once again did what his master said and a fire ball shot from the end of the Keyblade. "Very good Ookami, very good," Merlin said happily.

"I did it?" Ookami said in shock. "I did it!"

"Now, I have some things to take care of, I'm going to let you practice that spell and when you think you can control it, you can practice on these targets," Merlin waved his wand and some furniture appeared on the other side of the room. "You can either just shoot at them or if you get the hang of it fast enough, you can walk up to them and tap them. They will begin to move around and they will only stop if you hit them."

"Okay Master Merlin, should I come down when I'm tired?" Ookami asked.

"Yes, you should. By that time I should have some food prepared for us, then after lunch, I can teach you about the worlds and another purpose of the Keyblade."

"Okay Master, I will see you in a little bit," Ookami said just as Merlin disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Ookami to practice. Ookami then began to focus his energy just as Merlin taught him, but this time was easier to do it. He then launched another fiery ball across the room.

Ookami did this for about a half hour and he was almost to the point where he didn't need to focus his energy for too long before releasing the orb. Then he turned to the furniture, he pointed the Keyblade and shot towards them, he hit an armchair. Content with how well that shot he began quickly aiming at the other furniture and hitting everything he aimed at.

After hitting one last target, Ookami began walking towards the furniture so he can make them moving targets, but halfway there his stomach growled. I better eat. Ookami said to himself as he chuckled. He then walked over to the section on floor where he could go down and meet back up with Master Merlin.

"So how far did you get?" Merlin asked just as Ookami's knees were visible to him.

"I don't have to focus my energy to shoot the fire ball anymore, I can do it instantly now," Ookami said happily.

"Oh REALLY?" Merlin said surprised to hear how fast he mastered it. "So use Fire straight up to the ceiling in the training room."

"Okay," Ookami said confidently and then proceeded to shoot an orb a fire straight up.

"Wow," Merlin said in amazement, "you're learning faster than I expected. Now don't take that the wrong way my boy, but to pretty much master a spell in a single day! I've never seen that happen! You should be proud of yourself. Now come down from there, I have some stew ready for us."

"I was wondering what smelt so good," Ookami said as he got off the platform and put the Kingdom Key X away.

"Here you go, now be careful, it's hot," Merlin said as he handed Ookami a bowl. Ookami looked around and saw no place to sit. "Here, sit at the other end of my desk," Merlin said as he waved his wand, making room for Ookami to sit down and enjoy his meal. After finishing their meal, Merlin magically made their dishes disappear and then they began with the second part of the day.

"Ok, Ookami are you ready to begin your studies?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Master," Ookami replied, "What are you going to teach me today?"

"Today you will learn about how travel is possible between the many worlds. You see, originally, travel between these worlds was impossible. All the worlds were surrounded by a barrier that crumbled when the Heartless were created. The falling of these barriers allow the Heartless to travel anywhere through Corridors of Darkness, are you following me?"

"Yes master," Ookami replied as he got into a comfortable position in his chair so he could listen to Merlin and thing about what he was saying.

"Okay good, now when these barriers were destroyed, there were meteor showers on all the worlds. These meteors were the fragments of the barriers. Then one day, someone began experimenting with these meteors and found out that they could be used to make ships so that people could travel between worlds."

"Master," Ookami spoke up, "I hate to interrupt you, but are these ships the only way people can travel? Back in Coral City, my home, I saw a figure in a black coat disappear through a dark vortex that I'm pretty sure was a Corridor of Darkness."

"Well, it is possible, but travel in this manner would corrupt one's heart. That's why Heartless, Nobodies, and those who use the power of darkness can use them, there's no risk at them becoming corrupt."

"Nobodies?" Ookami asked.

"Yes, Nobodies are the body and soul that's left when a Heartless is created, but we'll go into more detail another day."

"Okay Master," Ookami said, "please, go on."

"Very well, back to the ships, this young adventurer found out that these meteor pieces were made of an elastic material that bonded easily with other pieces. This young man called each piece 'Gummi blocks' while respectively calling the ships 'Gummi ships.'"

"Sorry to interrupt you again Master," Ookami spoke up again, "but that ship I arrived in was a Gummi ship then, right?"

"Yes my boy, and don't be afraid to speak up. Asking questions is a part of the learning process," Merlin responded.

"Thank you Master, but who was this person who discovered the Gummi ships?"

"His name is King Mickey Mouse from the world of Disney Castle," Merlin answered with a smile on his face.

"So I was rescued by the person who created the Gummi ship," Ookami said in astonishment.

Merlin began chuckling, "That's right my boy." Merlin then cleared his throat, "Any who, do you understand now how travel is plausible?"

"Yes Master, thank you for the wisdom," Ookami said as he stood up and bowed to Merlin.

"Why did you bow to me?" Merlin asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I am not royalty."

"My last master on my home world, who taught me how to fight, also taught me to bow out of respect, "Ookami answered. "I take it that where you're from, you only bow to royalty," Ookami chuckled.

"Yes, that's why you confused me. Now you have the rest of the day to do whatever you please, but I suggest you stay in the cave, the town is infested with Heartless and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay Master, may I go back and practice that fire spell you taught me?"

"Why yes you may, I will send for you later so we may eat dinner."

"Thank you Master," Ookami said as he got onto the platform and it began rising into the empty room he was in not too long ago, but this time it was different. Now there was a wooden sword on the other end of the room with a note on it. Ookami wondered what Merlin was up to, so he walked over to it and read the note.

After hearing that you were trained in the way of the sword, I figured that you wouldn't want to get rusty, so I created this sword to act as a practice buddy. Just say 'duel' to the sword and you may begin fighting. When you say 'stop' the sword will stop. Enjoy.

Your Master,

Merlin

That was nice of him, Ookami thought to himself, now let's test this out. Ookami summoned his Keyblade and got in his battle ready stance with the blade in both hands out in front of him. "DUAL," Ookami shouted and a shadowy figure appeared and grabbed the sword. Some of the figure's features were visible. It was shorter then Ookami and was wearing big shoes, baggy pants, and what seemed to be a vest. The figure also had spiky hair. The figure held the sword with both hands, but it held the blade to the right and the way it was standing, it could easily charge Ookami, and it did.

Ookami turned his Keyblade he could block the slash his opponent used against him, and then followed up by slashing across. With the Keyblade now in his right hand, Ookami ran towards the figure, jumped, and came down on the figure with both hands on the hilt toward the figures head, but it dodge rolled to Ookami's right. Ookami then turned on his heels performing a 360 degree slash and stopping the circle right so he was facing his opponent.

He then charged forward, running with the Keyblade in both hands with the actual blade facing behind him. When he was in range, he slashed diagonally left-to-right and hit the target sending it back a little. Ookami quickly brought the Kingdom Key X down so that he was in the same battle stance as the figure was once in and he charged at his opponent he slashed like is opponent had, but he hit the figure two more times as part as one smooth combo attack.

Ookami then jump backwards and pointed his Keyblade at the figure. "Fire," Ookami said and shot the fiery orb he recently learned how to use.

"Reflect," said the figure in a voice he had never heard before, but that wasn't as bad as what happened. A dome of light surrounded the figure blocking the attack. When the dome faded, the figures sword was replaced by a Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. "Blizzard," said the figure and chunks of ice shot towards Ookami, so he tried diving to the side, but the chunks of ice followed him and hit. It didn't hurt Ookami, but he could still feel it. The figure began charging at Ookami again.

"Stop," said a voice from behind Ookami. The figure stopped, the Kingdom Key turned back into the wooden sword, and then the figure vanished.

Ookami turned around and saw Merlin was the one who stopped the fight. "I'm sorry to stop your fight," Merlin explained, "but I cannot let this fight go on. I had a feeling that I should not have used 'him' as a figure. I hope I didn't interfere with the process," Merlin trailed of as he picked up the sword.

"What process Master?" Ookami asked.

"Don't worry about," Merlin said in a stern voice, "now carry on with practicing your spell, or you may rest in your sleeping quarters." Merlin then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder what that was all about," Ookami said to himself as he walked over to the furniture Merlin set up earlier. He tapped one of them and they all began moving around, some on the ground, others in the air. Ookami watched for a moment to see if they followed a pattern, they didn't, so Ookami began shooting fiery orbs everywhere, successfully hitting each piece of furniture. When they were all hit, they moved back where they were sitting. Ookami did this three more times before getting bored. He then got to the platform and went back to the room below.

"Dinner will be ready in a while," Merlin said as Ookami became visible, so Ookami went to his room to rest. After a few hours, Merlin popped into Ookami's room. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay Master, let's go," Ookami said and then Merlin teleported them back to the main house, where they ate. When they were done, Ookami went to his room and went to bed, ready to continue his training for the next day.

* * *

The next few weeks were pretty much the same: get up, eat, train, eat, learn, eat, bed, but it was all worth it. Ookami now knew about the existence of the Nobodies and that they are the body and soul left after a Heartless is created. He also learned about the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts and how many people have tried to use its power for evil. Ookami also learned about the purpose of the Keyblade, to seal the keyholes of the worlds to prevent the destruction of that world.

Ookami now knew more spells such as Blizzard, Thunder, Reflect, Magnet, and Cure. He was also faster and stronger thanks to the training sword Merlin fixed so that the figure resembled Ookami.

* * *

Ookami's day began as it usually did; he got up, took a shower and got dressed, but today felt different. He couldn't put his finger on it. Be it was different. After Ookami had all of his things with him, he walked out of his sleeping quarters and walked over to Merlin's part of the house. "Master, I'm here," Ookami called out as he entered the house.

"Up here my boy, come quick, come quick," Merlin shouted from the training room. Ookami ran and hopped onto the platform, then about halfway up, Ookami jumped up to the room before the platform could stop. He landed in a crouching position right behind Merlin.

"Yes Master?"

"I want you to demonstrate each of the spells I have taught you," Merlin said.

"Okay. Do you want me to start with any special spell?" Ookami asked.

"No, no, any one will do," Merlin said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, FIRE!" Ookami said and an orb of fire shot from the tip of the Kingdom Key X. "BLIZZARD," chunks of ice shot from the end. "THUNDER," Ookami raised his Keyblade to the sky and bolts of lightning came out of nowhere. "REFLECT," a dome of light surrounded Ookami for a second. "CURE," Ookami raised his Keyblade to the sky again and some flower petals fell around him and disappeared. Merlin summoned some moving chairs to the middle of the room; they were all a good distance apart. "MAGNET," Ookami shouted and a dark orb appeared in front of him, drawing the chairs to it.

"Very good, very good," Merlin said while clamping in amazement. "I think you are ready for the next step." Merlin then pulled out a strange looking charm. It looked like a card.

"What's this for?" Ookami asked as Merlin handed him the charm. Ookami took a quick glance over it, it looked like it was a glyph of a beasts face and it had horns.

"I want you to put some energy into it and then release what's inside," Merlin said.

"Okay…." Ookami did just as his master said and then the charm began glowing. Then there was a flash of light, the charm was gone, and there was a strange looking creature standing in front of Ookami. It was a tall figure with wings, but then the creature turned around showing all of its features: its face resembled a goats head and it had horns shooting back from its head. Its body looked like it was armored; it had claws for fingers and hooves for feet.

"Hello," said the creature in a deep, almost angry voice, "I am Adrammelech the Wroth, the Esper of Thunder, and the embodiment of the Capricorn. I am here to help you through your journey."

"Hello Adrammelech, I am Ookami Hitomatome, chosen wielder of the Kingdom Key X, born under the sign of the Capricorn, and thank you for joining me."

"Anything to help," said Adrammelech and he disappeared in a flash of light and the charm was back in his hand.

"You like it?" Merlin asked. "It's called a 'summon,' in this case, it is a powerful creature who will aid you in battle."

"I like it, thank you Master Merlin," Ookami said with a smile on his face.

"I figured you would," Merlin replied. "You'll need all the help you can get when you leave.

"Leave?" Ookami said excitingly. "You mean I'm finished with my training?"

"Well," Merlin began, "yes and no. you see my job was to teach you the basics, that's where the 'yes' comes in. There is still a lot you can learn, so that's the 'no,' but you may leave now on your quest to protect the other worlds."

"Wow," Ookami said in astonishment, "I can't believe I can already leave……."

"Well you can't leave looking like that," Merlin began, "you'll need some armor with the way you fight." With that Merlin waved his wand and there was a flash of bright light around Ookami. When the light dissipated, Ookami's attire was completely changed. His shoes were slightly armored now and there were chains on the sides of his pants. His top was what changed the most: his long sleeved shirt was now short sleeved and there were black, leather straps that crossed his chest in and 'X' that held two pauldrons that were on each shoulder. The one on his right shoulder was metal and had a part that slightly came off the shoulder just enough not to interfere with his movement. The one on left was also metal but formed to his shoulder.

"Wow, this will help," Ookami said, "thanks."

"What you see isn't the only thing I did my boy," Merlin said, "I also made it so your spectacles, or as you say, 'glasses,' don't come off unless you take them off and now they are indestructible."

"Now that will really help," Ookami said then began chuckling. "So when can I leave?"

"How about after we eat? I'm sure you want a good meal before you leave."

"You got that right!" Ookami said then the both of them began laughing. Merlin then teleported them down to the main room to eat. When they finished Merlin put the dishes away magically as he always did the turned to Ookami.

"Do you have everything before you leave?" he asked Ookami. Ookami quickly checked his pockets.

"Yes Master, I'm ready to go," Ookami replied.

"Very well then, let's go," Merlin said. Then he teleported them to the plaza were they first met. Ookami looked around and noticed that it was dark.

"Master, didn't I get up not that long ago?" Ookami asked.

"Yes," Merlin replied, "you see, on this world, it's always night."

"Ok, I understand," Ookami said. "Before I go, I just want to thank you for everything."

"No problem my boy," Merlin said happily. "Oh, before I forget, take these," Merlin handed Ookami a pouch and half a charm that looked like a dragon's face. "The pouch is a Munny Bag; it will magically collect Munny, the currency of most of the worlds. The charm is something I found before I met you. I know it's broken, but I believe you can find the other half."

"Thank you again Master," Ookami said as he bowed to Merlin.

"Oh, and here's some coordinates to a world I believe you can start with. Now off with you, go, go, go and change the fate of some of these worlds."

"Thanks again Master," Ookami said as he ran into the ships teleported. Once he was up there he went to the ship's computer.

Select option:

Manual flight/Input coordinates.

I don't trust myself piloting this thing, so input coordinates. Ookami typed in the coordinates Merlin gave him then something else popped up on the screen.

Activate warp drive?

Y/N

"Of course use the warp drive," Ookami exclaimed as he highlighted the 'Y' option. The ship then began moving and he was off to begin his quest to save the other worlds from the same fate as his world.


End file.
